Return of the princess of Lucifenia
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Kingdom Lucifenia is conquered, Rin the princess of the fallen kingdom vow to reclaim her kingdom in the name of her holy sword. With the help of a mysterious servant and her royal army, can she reclaim her kingdom? Rin x Len FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Return of the princess of Lucifenia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Full Summary: It is in the middle age, Kingdom Lucifenia, the once peaceful country of yellow, is being conquered by the Empire Asmodean. The king is killed but her princess ran away with a holy sword that has been passed down by many generations. The princess is chased by the empire, not aware of the hidden servant looking at the event.**

**Somebody's POV**

"Stop right there!"

It is midnight after Empire Asmodean has finally breach the final gate of Lucifenia. It is long fate that the small Kingdom Lucifenia will eventually be defeated by the mighty Empire. It is futile and foolish for the King to make resistance to the empire.

_If only he have joined the empire, less innocent people would have died._

The stranger is standing on top of the cliff, under the cliff a blond girl can be seen running away from a small group of soldiers.

"So, that old bastard is finally dead right?"

"Please at least give the dead man some respect Lily, even if he is a bastard."

Behind me came another blond girl with long hair, she is wearing a black ninja outfit with a samurai sword behind her back and daggers at her waist. Beside her is another blond haired, he is also in a black ninja outfit but instead of a samurai sword he has a big bow behind his back.

"So, the old bastard is dead but the princess is alive. What should we do? She is the reason everything has happen, isn't she" Leon, the twin of Lily said.

"…"

"…"

Under the full moon, three black figures that were once on the cliff disappear to nothingness.

**Rin POV**

"Father! Mother! Everyone!" cried the blond hair princess.

_Flashback_

"_Go! This kingdom is doomed! Even this kingdom is doomed you must survive!" said the king of Lucifenia in full armour with a sword on both of his hand._

"_No father please let me stay with you! Let me fight by your side!" I cried, the imperial army has already breached the castle door, it won't be long before they reach them._

"_NO! I have already made myself clear! This kingdom is doomed! But even so you must live on!"_

"_Please father! Let me stay with you!"_

"_It seems that I have no choice…"_

"_Huh?"_

_Suddenly my father punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me._

"_Ted! I want you to bring her out of the kingdom!"_

"_What! But your majesty…"_

"_Please!"_

"…_It is an honour being your royal guard your highness."_

"_Thank you, Rin, I am sorry but take this holy sword with you. This sword has been passed down by or ancestors. It will protect you. I love you Rin, goodbye…"_

"…_fa…ther…"_

That is since the last time I have ever saw my father.

After Ted had gotten me out of the castle, we were instantly surrounded by a group of imperial soldiers. I was force to left Ted to lead the attackers away from him. I was tired, my father is killed and all my friends are gone. I was too tired to run and cry but I must keep on running. My father wish for my safety I must at least grant his last wish.

After I have run for a very long time, I find myself at a dead end under the cliff. I decided to run the other direction but am immediately founding myself facing the imperial troops surrounding me from all sides. A black hair man with glasses in black armour with a black thin sword came out from the imperial army.

"I am General Hiyama Kiyoteru. You have nowhere to run now princess, surrender yourself or die."

"Never in my live you imperial scum!"

"Very well then, it is unfortunate all must end this way… All troops attack!"

_Sorry father, I can't grant your wish…_

_**This sword has been passed down by or ancestors. It will protect you.**_

_NO! I still have the holy sword. I am not going down without a fight!_

"Die princess!"

"In your life imperial scum!" as I said this, I drew out the holy sword. The sword abnormally longer than other swords. Unlike any other sword in the world this sword is entirely made out of diamond. The blade and the hilt of the sword is in shiny white color while in the middle of the crossguard there is a bright purple gem with blue and yellow light surrounding it.

As an imperial soldier came, with trained precision by my father and instructors, I block off the attack and sliced the enemy in half.

"In the name of the holy sword, I will break through here and reclaim Lucifenia!" I declared, even though escaping here is possible but if I ever break through I am going to avenge my father.

As more enemy came, I cut down more. Despite the sword is made of diamond but it is as light as feather, yet is still the hardest thing on Earth. However even with the help of the holy sword, I am still overwhelmed by the number of imperial army.

"Help!" I cried

Then suddenly, a blow that was about to hit me stopped before the soldiers fell down, dead. In front of me is a blond hair man almost the same age as me. He said something I would remember for my entire life.

"You called?"

**A/N: Finally finish this chapter! I am still writing right now at 2230! I just had this second idea I can't stop myself from writing it out! I know that this story is very different from my **_**the angel from heaven and devil from hell.**_** This story is much more serious than my previous one. No I am not stopping my AHDH(**_**angel from heaven and devil from hell)**_** I am just writing two storied at the same time…Yawn, I better go to sleep I have school tomorrow good night…**


End file.
